<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Roses, Red Roses by Mirror_Face</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218394">Red Roses, Red Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face'>Mirror_Face</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kaemaki Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Banter, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, I don't know what romance is, Kaemaki Week 2020, it's very obvious here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki woke up to the blaring of her alarm, turned it off without looking, and yawned- blinking away the tears of sleep that pricked her eyes. A nice scent of freshly cooked food filled her nostrils. That was… odd. “What day is it?” she wondered out loud.</p><p>She wasn’t expecting an answer.</p><p>Instantly, a bouquet of bright red roses were shoved in her face, “Rose day!”</p><p>Inwardly, Maki groaned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kaemaki Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Roses, Red Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm late by an hour, but it's here.</p><p>This is for kaemaki week day 4! The prompt was red/pink. I obviously chose red.</p><p>(it really shows that I'm a gen writer here)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maki woke up to the blaring of her alarm, turned it off without looking, and yawned- blinking away the tears of sleep that pricked her eyes. A nice scent of freshly cooked food filled her nostrils. That was… odd. “What day is it?” she wondered out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t expecting an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly, a bouquet of bright red roses were shoved in her face, “Rose day!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inwardly, Maki groaned with as much contempt that she could muster. She pushed the bushel of roses away from her face. Did her alarm wake her up at the right time? She glanced at it. It read 5:05 am, which was around her usual time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time did you wake up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh heh, what if I said that I didn’t go to sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maki gave her a flat look, “Was it worth it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always! Now hurry up and get out of bed, I made a romantic breakfast!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I wanted to!” And Kaede flounced out of the room, leaving Maki alone to both curse her existence and (unwillingly) blush a bit. She stared at the bouquet of red roses laying on her bed for a while (the petals were already scattering on her bedsheets) before getting out of bed, not wanting to make her girlfriend wait too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked out of their shared room and into the kitchen, where Kaede was sitting at their small dining table. Maki set down her bouquet of roses on one of the counters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you really not sleep at all?” She asked Kaede, as she walked up to her girlfriend, noticing the way she slouched in her seat. Kaede flinched a bit, surprised by the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheepishly, she scratched her head and held back a yawn, “Hehe… not really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maki sighed. Of course she didn’t- whenever Kaede got some great, random urge to do something romantic, nothing can stop her. “Are you sure you’re okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right as rain! Now, wait here, and I’ll make breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaede, I would never let you make breakfast even if you were perfectly rested.” And so she went to the kitchen, Kaede trailing her like a lost puppy (pouting like one as well).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>supposed to make breakfast for you!” She sighed, “At least let me help!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maki looked back, which was her first and final mistake. Kaede grabbed her arm and tugged on it, giving her sad eyes that were more fit to be on a five year old. She complied, “What other choice do I have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maki, accepting her fate, asked, “And what were you planning to make for breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede gave her a sly grin, “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>you offered to help, it was going to be in my range of skill. Buuuttt, if you’re going to make something…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Crepes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course she wanted crepes. “Kaede, grab the ingredients please. Then just stay out of the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!? You have to at least let me flip one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Maki remembered all of those times where Maki had caught Kaede almost burning down the house, trying to surprise her with dinner. “Just… Just let me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine…” Her girlfriend grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really should start acting your age. You know, one of these days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I act exactly the right age. Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>just acting too old.” She crossed her arms as she wandered over to one of the cabinets, opening it and grabbing the sugar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a childish response. But, instead of saying anything, Maki just shook her head, knowing that arguing the point would get her nowhere. They were both pretty stubborn people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned around to see Kaede waving to her as she grabbed the flour, before getting her sleeve caught on the cabinet door.. Seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maki just hoped that Kaede didn’t die while she was busy making breakfast.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kaede, after devouring breakfast quickly, finally slowed down a pace and was clearly starting to show signs of exhaustion-laying on the table as she tried to not let her eyes stay closed for too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to watch a movie?” Maki asked, knowing that she couldn’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>say no</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Kaede about having a ‘romantic’ day, but also wanting Kaede to do something relaxing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure!” And she got up quickly, completely ignoring all of the dirty dishes on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maki sighed, clearing off the dishes, before following Kaede out the kitchen. “So what do you want to watch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K-Kaede?” Maki walked forward, trying to see what her girlfriend was doing, surprised that she didn’t get some sort of response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede was asleep- lying still and peacefully, all curled up at the end of the couch. Maki sighed, of course she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maki lowered her lips to Kaede’s cheek, gave her a quick kiss, and got up from the couch. She would let Kaede sleep, but she did have a few things to do around the house. Her eyes wandered to the bouquet of roses (still visible on the kitchen table), as red as love. Like putting that in a vase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She whistled piano tunes quietly as she worked.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, but I probably won't be participating in days 5 and 6- I really wanted to, but I couldn't come up with anything good + I'm a slow writer. I also feel like I've been ignoring a few stuff for kaemaki week, so I should focus on that stuff.</p><p>Day 7 will be posted though, since that has been pre-written (it's super short though).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>